tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Here There Be Monsters (Quest)
Here There Be Monsters is a quest for the mod Here There Be Monsters. The Dragonborn meets the survivor of an attack of a giant sea monster and sets out to hunt the beasts with the help of experienced ship captains. Walkthrough The quest is triggered whenever the Dragonborn walks through the door of any of the taverns in the three coastal cities (Solitude, Dawnstar, or Windhelm.) They will get a message box that reads "You here a group of sailors across the room telling stories about sea monsters..." At this time the quest is active but has not yet begun. The Dragonborn can speak with any of the three ship captains, but they will be quickly dismissed. After the quest is active, the Dragonborn can find a Tattered Survivor down on the docks in any of the three ports. Each one will tell the same story, that their ship was destroyed by a giant sea monster. The Dragonborn will be prompted to ask around to the sailors to learn more. The quest will only advance further by talking to Captain Gamli, in the Windpeak Inn in Dawnstar. Gamli will tell of the legendary Midgard Serpent, an icy serpent supposedly so long that it encircles the world. He will laugh when the Dragonborn decides to hunt down the monster but can be convinced to join them in the hunt. The Dragonborn then travels to the Lair of Jörmungandr, on a desolate island north of Orphan's Tear. It is here that they will meet the mighty serpent as it attacks a group of Corsairs surrounding a wrecked ship. The serpent will be aided by a swarm of Ice Wraiths that will fight alongside it. Upon defeating Jörmungandr, the Dragonborn can loot 27 teeth from the beast's corpse. They then return to Captain Gamli to tell him about the successful hunt. Gamli, impressed, will point the Dragonborn towards Captain Ghoragdag, a captain in Windhelm who may know about another monster. The Dragonborn goes to Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm to find Captain Ghoragdag. Ghoragdag tells them about a number of frigates that were lost near Pilgrim's Trench. She describes a monster called Leviathan, an enormous fish so strong not even Malacath can subdue it. When the Dragonborn offers to avenge her fallen sailors, she quickly offers to join in the hunt. When the Dragonborn goes to Pilgrim's Trench, there is a young boy stranded on the ice. He is a survivor of the attack and warns the Dragonborn that the monster is still around. Diving into the water, the Dragonborn finds the enormous slaughterfish, surrounded by a school of its own spawn. After defeating the Leviathan, the Dragonborn can loot 35 Leviathan Scales from the beast's corpse, as well as a mountain of loot from its stomach. They then return to Captain Ghoragdag to tell her of the successful hunt. Ghoragdag will then tell the Dragonborn of a Captain Guomundr in Solitude who tells stories about a monster. The Dragonborn can also inform her about the boy who survived, and she will send a ship out to rescue him. The Dragonborn will find Captain Guomundr seated up on the mezzanine in the Winking Skeever in Solitude. Guomundr tells the Dragonborn about his village out on the ice and joining up to fight in the Great War. Upon returning home, he sees a massive monster break through the ice and consume his entire village. He calls the beast Iku-Turso, the Eternal One, a horker of mountainous size. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Quest Mods